Home For Christmas
by Lindycff
Summary: I wrote this fic before GH freed Sonny from jail for killing AJ. This story takes place as Sonny is set free from jail and comes home to Carly for x-mas; surprising her.


Home For Christmas  
Chapter one ~Short Fanfic (NC-17 warning)

 _Normally the_ _sight of snow was a sight he dreaded seeing but this winter he welcomed it with_ _  
_ _a warm embrace. There was a cold breeze_ _outside as snow fell from the darken sky but he didn't care. He was a free man_ _and the little things that annoyed people on day to day basis didn't bother him_ _anymore; well at least not tonight it didn't. Hell right about now he was even_ _willing to partake in whatever Carly made that she tried to pass off as food_ _for Christmas Eve supper she had with Joss, Morgan, the baby, Bobbie and Lucas_ _no doubt._

_Carly was_ _clueless of his release. She had discovered with Jake AKA Jason's help that Ava_ _had actually been the one to kill AJ and not him. Diane had told them that he_ _was only getting out of jail sometime after New Year's because it was hard to_ _pin down a judge on such short notice from the Christmas holiday. However luck_ _was on his side and Diane managed to work her magic and convince a judge to get_ _him released today. Sonny had told Diane not to breathe a word to Carly or_ _anyone else about his freedom because he wanted to surprise Carly. Everyone_ _else he cared about could find out Christmas morning but tonight he hoped it_ _would just be him and Carly. God he missed her and he planned on making up for_ _lost time the second he sees her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _After_ _reading Josslyn her bedtime story Carly makes her way downstairs. Noticing her_ _brother by the plate of cookies Josslyn left for Santa, Carly calls out to her_ _brother_ "You better not be eating those cookies little brother" 

_Turning_ _around with a mouthful of cookies in his mouth Lucas states_ "You can't possibly eat them all on your own" _As_ _Carly raises an eyebrow at him he laughs out_ "Okay you can but it's about time you learn how to share sis"

"I share plenty with you, like my house" _Carly points out since her brother and mother where still living with her rent_ _free. She loved having them with her especially because she felt so alone_ _  
_ _without Sonny but that didn't mean her brother got to eat_ ** _her_** _cookies._

"You want me to move?" _Lucas asks_

"No. I love having you and mom here but keep your hands off my cookies" _Carly remarks with a smile across her face,_ _but she was dead serious about her cookies they belonged to her!_

 _As Carly_ _takes the plate of what was left of her cookies, Lucas laughs out "_ Alright, alright" _before asking in a serious tone of voice_ "What are you planning on doing tonight?" 

"I don't know..." _Carly remarks with a_ _shrug. There was a party going on at the MC but she wasn't up for a party. All she wanted was Sonny and she couldn't have_ _him even if she had proven Sonny was innocent with Jason's help._

"I have a date tonight but I can cancel" _Lucas offers since he felt bad for her. He knew she missed Sonny with all her_ _heart and their mom was out on a date with a guy she meant at GH. He didn't_ _  
_ _really feel right in leaving Carly alone right now._

"Don't be silly, go, have fun"

"I just hate leaving you like this" _Lucas_ _remarks_

"I'll be fine" _Carly says with a small smile_ _across her face_ "Just because I can't be with the man I love doesn't mean you shouldn't be out enjoying your date"

"Are you sure?"

"Yessssssssssss. Besides the last thing I want is for you to steal the rest of my cookies"

"Alright I'm going but if you change your mind call me on my cell and I'll come back  
home for you"

"I'll be fine" _Carly says with a small smile_ _since she knew that Sonny was coming home to her; sure it wasn't going to be_ _tonight but by January he would be a free man once more. They we're going to_ _  
_ _have their happily ever after together and that was the best present she could_ _ever ask for this year for Christmas._

 _Leaning into_ _her Lucas places a small kiss against her cheek before saying_ "See ya sis"

"Bye" _Carly calls out to his retreating form. As_ _she hears the front door shut Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she glances down_ _at the plate of cookies in her hands. Right now she would be willing to give up_ _all her junk food for the rest of her life if it meant she could have Sonny_ _with her. Her heart has been aching for Sonny for soooooooo damn long now there_ _wasn't anything she wouldn't have given up to be with him again._ "Just a little while longer and he'll be home" _Carly_ _  
_ _whispers out to herself_

 _~**~**~**~_

_Driving up_ _to Carly's place Sonny notices the only car that was in the driveway was_ _Carly's. A smile forms across his face since he knew that meant Carly was alone_ _in the house. Okay Josslyn was probably inside but she was certainly sleeping_ _by now. He also notices that the only light that seems to come out from the_ _house besides the Christmas lights that were lit outside was the light from_ _Carly's bedroom. Parking his car behind_ _Carly's car Sonny is grateful that he knew where the extra hidden key was that_ _way he could truly surprise her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Wearing a_ _tank top and a pair of jogging pants Carly sits on her new bed that was in her_ _newly decorated bedroom. She had tossed everything into the trash and remodeled_ _her room after she almost married Franco. God she was happy she dodged that_ _bullet. It had cost her a pretty penny but it was money well spent. The last_ _thing she wanted was any reminders of Franco. Grabbing the picture frame that_ _was on her nightstand by her bed a small tear falls down her cheek. It was an_ _  
_ _old picture of Sonny and her together._

 _Hugging the_ _picture frame to her chest Carly whispers out_ "I love you Sonny" _  
_  
"And I love you too" _Sonny grins at her;_ _flashing his dimples at her as he walks inside her bedroom wearing one of his_ _expensive suits_

"SONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Carly squeals out in shock, tossing the_ _picture frame into the air as she hops off her bed and runs towards him._

 _Pulling her_ _into his arms as she gets into his reach Sonny lips crashes down onto hers. Moaning_ _into his mouth as his tongue explores hers Carly hugs him tightly as a part of_ _her fears that this wasn't real. How could it be real? Sonny was supposed to be_ _in jail and yet he was standing in her bedroom looking sexy as hell. Was she_ _dreaming? Apart of her was afraid to_ _find out. She had dreamt about Sonny way too many times since he had given up_ _his freedom to save her from going to jail and woken up disappointed the next_ _day to face the reality that Sonny wasn't home but was locked up in jail._

 _Figuring if_ _this was a dream she might as well enjoy herself as long as her dreams would_ _allow her to Carly loosens her hold on Sonny as her hands makes her way_ _in-between them and rips his shirt open causing all the tiny little annoying_ _buttons to fly all over her room._

 _Chuckling at_ _her eagerness Sonny lips breaks away from hers as he points out_ "We have all night, and the rest of our lives to be together so there's no need to rush things"

"You're real?" _Carly questions him breathlessly_

"Well I'm not a ghost" _He jokes at Carly's_ _amazement that he was in fact real_

"Oh God Sonny please tell me you didn't break out of jail!?" _Carly says in a panic tone of voice since Diane had made it clear to_ _them despite the evidence that proved Sonny was innocent he had to stay in jail_ _until the New Year because no judge would see him this close to Christmas._

"Would you relax; Diane got me out early. She managed to get a judge to look at the case. I'm officially a free man" _He grins_ _at her._

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up?" _Carly asks before giving him a kiss on the lips_

"I know you would have but I wanted to surprise you"

"You should have told me. I mean look at me. I hardly look sexy" _Carly remarks since she had planned to wear_ _some sexy nightie for Sonny's first day of freedom and not the old tank top and_ _  
_ _jogging pants she was now wearing._ _This_ _was hardly what she imagined she would look like for their first night back_ _together._

"Are you kidding me? You always looks sexy too me" _Sonny declares since it didn't matter what Carly wore or didn't wear_ _for that matter she always got his motor running._ "Now come here" _Sonny orders out softly before his lips_ _crashes down onto hers._

 _Sonny didn't_ _have to ask her…or should she say order her twice. She was more than willing to_ _  
_ _go along with his command to kiss him. Hell she was willing to do anything at_ _this point in time to have him be with her. Moaning into his mouth Carly kisses_ _him back zealously as a part of her still couldn't believe that Sonny was_ _actually here with her and not in jail. Everything_ _felt so surreal but she welcomed it gladly. Her Christmas dream had come true_ _and she was going to cherish it for the rest of her life._

 _As Sonny_ _kissed her all he could think about was how thankful he was to be able to touch_ _  
_ _her again, to smell that intoxicating perfume she always wore. He had spent so_ _much time thinking that he had blown away any chance to be with her by killing_ _AJ. He had pushed her away thinking there was no possibility for them to be_ _together. Sure he told her he did it because he hoped it would help fix her relationship_ _with Michael which was true but it was also true that he didn't want to see her_ _again because it hurt too much not to be able to make love to her whenever he_ _wanted or to give her the life he knew she deserved. Luckily for him Carly_ _didn't listen to him and never gave up on them. She had faith that somehow they_ _would be together again so true to her nature she did some digging around and_ _found out the truth and now because of it he was free and they were free to be_ _together and he planned on fulfilling every lustful fantasies he had of them_ _making love while he was in jail for the next few months._

 _As Carly_ _breaks the kiss Sonny mutters out to her in slight annoyance that she had_ _  
_ _pulled away from him "_ Come here"

"Hold on a sec" _grabbing his hand Carly leads_ _him towards her bed. Pushing him so he falls backwards onto her mattress Carly_ _tells him "_ We're going to play a little game"

"Forget that, come here" _Sonny mutters out as he_ _grabs the picture frame of them that was by him and places it back onto the_ _nightstand._

"Hold on I will be right back. Don't move" _Carly remarks as she makes a mad dash out of her bedroom leaving Sonny in utter_ _shocked and perplex by her actions_ "Carly?! Carly what the hell are you doing?!"

 _Shaking his_ _head Sonny mutters out_ "I can't believe this" _he_ _and Carly had spent so long apart and now that he was free to be with her she_ _takes off to do God's knows what._

_A few_ _moments later just as Sonny was about to get off the bed to go find her and_ _carry her back to her bedroom Carly comes rushing back into her bedroom with a_ _can of whip cream in her hand_ "Hey I'm back" _Carly says breathlessly since she had to run down to the entertainment_ _room and grab the whip cream from the mini fridge she had that was filled with_ _junk food and rush back._

"Good now come here" _Sonny orders her yet again_ _this time a little frustrated since his penis felt like it was going to explode_ _from the lack of lovin he had due to his jail stunt._

"Okay here are the rules"

"Rules?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods happily_ "Whichever part of your body I spray with the whip cream I'm going to lick and kiss you clean and you will do nothing but lay there and just enjoy every second of it."

"Alright" _Sonny mumbles out with a grin across his_ _face as he starts to realize maybe this little game Carly wanted to play was a_ _good idea after all._

 _Grinning in_ _victory since this was the first time in a long time that Sonny was letting her_ _  
_ _be in charge and was actually listening to what she wanted to do instead of_ _doing what he wanted to do she walks_ _back over to the foot of the bed. Crawling her way onto the bed Carly hovers_ _  
_ _herself over him. As her lower half slightly makes contact with his erection it_ _causes Sonny to let out a loud groan. Licking her lips slightly she squirts_ _some of the whip cream onto his chest before licking her way up and down his_ _chest._

"Oh man, lower baby" _Sonny grunts out to her_ _since his penis was so fucking hard and it was begging for her touch. He runs_ _his fingers through her soft, silky blonde locks of hair as she ignores his_ _request and continues to lick and kiss him up and down his chest_ "Carly I'm begging ya" _Sonny grunts out yet again._

 _As she_ _kisses her way down Sonny's chest Carly's fingers work at his belt. Tugging the_ _belt out of the loops of his pants Carly toss his belt onto the floor by the_ _bed. Her fingers unbutton his pants and then proceeds to unzip his zipper._

 _As Sonny_ _scrambles to get rid of his pants Carly lets out a small giggle at his_ _eagerness. Making eye contact with Sonny she begins to stroke him through his_ _boxers causing Sonny to moan out in pleasure. With a smile across her face_ _Carly pulls down his boxers shorts; freeing his penis from its confines._ _Grabbing the whip cream she glances down at his perfect cock before spraying it_ _with the whip cream; causing Sonny to let out a small hiss at the coolness of_ _the cream hitting his dick. Licking her lips Carly's hot mouth descends onto_ _his erection._

_Sonny lets_ _out another moan as he desperately tries to fight for control of his penis who_ _was ready to explode right there and then inside her mouth due to lack of_ _sexual activity he had in the slammer._

 _Her tongue_ _starts to lick up and down his shaft licking him clean. Reaching the tip of his_ _penis Carly licks off the pre-cum that was dripping off his tip._

"Carleee" _Sonny moans out in pleasure as he tries his_ _best to hold onto what little control he felt he had._

 _With a smile_ _on her face Carly takes him inside of her mouth._

 _As her head_ _bobs up and down his hard shaft Sonny calls out to her_ "Car-Car-lee, please, oh man, wait, wait, wait" _he says since he wanted to be inside of her for their first time together again and if_ _she kept it up he would lose all control and explode inside of her mouth._

 _As Carly_ _pulls away from him Sonny orders out to her_ "Come here"

 _Carly climbs_ _up his body and as her lips make contact with his Sonny rolls her beneath him_ _  
_ _so he could take control of the situation. His hands tug down the jogging pants_ _she was wearing along with her panties. As Carly wiggles out of her pants and_ _underwear his fingers stroke her clit, running circles into her center. Carly_ _lets out a loud moan and arches herself into his hand. As he hungrily kisses_ _her he slips a finger inside of her_

"You're so fucking wet" _Sonny notes as he lips_ _break away from hers._

"I want you inside of me" _Carly whispers out_ _to him_ "I want you to fill me up so fucking much you have no idea"

"The wait is almost over" _he promises her as_ _he removes his finger out from her womanhood and brings his finger to his lips._ _Tasting her womanly juices on his finger was the sweetest taste he tasted in a_ _long time._

"This time we're forever" _Sonny tells her as he_ _gazes into her beautiful face since after all they've been through he wanted_ _her to know that he was never going to give up on them anymore._

"Forever and ever" _Carly repeats with a smile_ _across her face; although to her forever wasn't long enough._

_Pulling off_ _her tank top Sonny licks his lips at the sight of her naked breast that was_ _  
_ _hiding underneath the black tank top. Grabbing the whip cream can that Carly left on_ _  
_ _the bed by them Sonny sprays her breast with some of the cream before licking each_ _  
_ _of them cleaning causing Carly to moan out loudly…_

"Sonny"

 _Carly call outs his name as he works his_ _magic on her breast._

"I love it when you say my name" _Sonny_ _remarks before kissing each of her breast._

"I need you inside of me" _Carly tells him_ _with urgency laced in her voice._

 _Not needing_ _any more encouragement that that Sonny shrugs out of his torn dress shirt_ _  
_ _before slowly entering inside her one hot inch at a time; enjoying the feeling_ _  
_ _of her walls pulsing around his penis._

"You feel so fucking good" _Sonny comments as_ _he begins thrusting himself in and out of her; slowly at first but with each_ _thrust he begins to go faster and faster._

"Yes, oh God YES!" _Carly screams out as her_ _nails dig into his back._

 _Sonny could_ _tell she was almost there and so was he for that matter. He shifts himself_ _  
_ _slightly so he could lift on leg up so he could have more thrust power hitting_ _her highly sensitive clit._

"Oh God yessssssssssssssssssssssss!" _Carly_ _screams out as she throws her head back as the pleasure races through her body._ _  
_  
 _As Sonny_ _pounds himself harder inside of her they both let out screams of pleasures as_ _  
_ _they both are overcome by their orgasms._ _With the little energy he had left Sonny rolls himself on the other side_ _of the bed. As he lays in total bliss Carly makes her way into his arms._

 _After_ _placing a kiss against his chest Carly softly says_ "I'm so happy you're home for Christmas"

"It's good to be home" _Sonny remarks since_ _Carly was his home; his life. The woman he would give up everything for in a_ _heartbeat._

 _If Sonny_ _learnt anything from the whole ordeal they went through was that he wasn't_ _going to waste a single second longer away from the woman he loved. He was_ _going to make Carly his number one priory at all times; something he should have_ _done long ago when they were first husband and wife. Carly didn't know it yet_ _but this Christmas he was going to ask her to become his wife for the fifth and_ _final time. This time their marriage was going to last forever because they_ _both learnt from their mistakes and knew that they were truly each other's soul_ _mates._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's_ _all. I hope you enjoyed my short fanfic. I know Sonny and Carly probably won't_ _  
_ _be reunited for Christmas this year but I wanted to write a little something,_ _  
_ _something LOL. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._


End file.
